Oh, the Summertime
by evidently-emily
Summary: [Sequel.] Catch the group for another story filled with drama, love, heartbreak, and friendship. Will there finally be some answers? [NaruHina. SasuSaku. NejiTen.]
1. SAKURA can you practice what you preach?

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, Emily here. I think that the first story was done almost probably, a few days ago now? We love the story, and we hope that you guys do to. And I know that we sort've ended unfairly, so that's why we're hurrying and updating. There's going to be a few changes that I wanted to inform you guys on. The first story was written in first point of view, and in this case it's going to be third person. But, yeah. That's about it.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, at all. Nor do I own the lyrics from the song "A Dead Language For A Dying Lady" by Vanna in which lyrics are used in this chapter. Nor do we own the song "Summertime" by Mae, which song is the theme for this story, as was "Mistakes We Knew We Were Making" was the song for that story, also by Mae. I'm obviously a Mae fan as you see.

**Dedication:**

For Sydney Watson.

* * *

_ As he cuts into her chest, her heart beats on  
She's just not giving up yet  
Though blinded by the devil's touch  
She rises above him  
She floats towards the light, as the darkness recedes  
(let me out, let me live again)  
In this most desperate hour (she cries)  
A most desperate hour..._

There was nothing to do at home, absolutely, positively…nothing. School had been out for almost two weeks now, and Sakura hadn't spoken to any of her friends. Not Ino, not Naruto, not Hinata, not Neji, not Tenten, and definitely not Sasuke. She had watched almost every single talk show and soap opera, which was almost all that was on television. The very pregnant teen rolled over on her side as her phone rang again, the caller ID telling her that it was once again, Ino. She was so popular, didn't she have other people's lives to ruin? I mean, bother?

After having enough of dodging children's shows and hearing enough of Ellen and Oprah trying to change the world, she hoisted herself up off the couch. After her parents had enrolled her in a new school and when she missed the orientation and they declined her application, her parents threw their former honors roll student, pregnant, sixteen year old daughter out onto the street to fend for herself. Thankfully, Sakura's older cousins Rosalind and Cranberry had bought an apartment in the city, and Sakura would be living there with them.

She let out a small grunt as she waddled into the kitchen, grabbing her keys, yes she still had her car, thankfully. "Where are you going, Sakura?" Rosalind asked, standing behind the counter, chopping up some vegetables for the night's dinner. Sakura shrugged, not turning around as she tried to find her purse on the counter, flipping through a sea of papers and finally finding her keys.

"Out. I can't sit around here anymore. If I have to hear one more talk show host trying to save the world, I might go insane." Sakura rolled her eyes, listening to her cousin as she shuffled down the hallway, slipping on a pair of flip flops. She ran her fingers through her short pink-tinted hair, rubbing her lips together and looking down at her ensemble. A pair of maternity jeans with frayed edges and a tight pink maternity t-shirt that went nicely with her hair colour.

"But Sakura, the doctor said you had to stay still! Sakura!" Sakura blocked out the sound of her cousin's voice as she shut the door, a sigh escaping her lips as she shut the apartment door and grabbed her keys. She really shouldn't be doing anything, she knew that. But she was honestly going insane sitting there. Not talking to Sasuke was driving her nuts, because she knew that she should be talking to him. This was his baby that she was having. But she couldn't, because she knew that the baby wasn't a mistake. Sure, it was unplanned, and maybe a little inconvenient, but Sakura really did want to share a life with Sasuke.

But she had left him with quite the cliff hanger, hadn't she? She had slipped that piece of paper in his hands, and left. She had ran, and where had she gone? God, it seemed like ages ago when really it wasn't that long ago. She had gone back to her parents' house, to find that boxes of her things were sitting out on the front porch. The porch lights were on, and Sakura knew, that this was the end of living with her parents.

Sakura decided not to think about her parents or anyone else as she started up the car, pressing the key into the ignition and turning up the stereo. At the sound of J-Pop emitting through the somewhat beat up car, the baby instantly began to kick. Sakura giggled, she had been playing J-Pop music through out the whole pregnancy, and the baby always got excited at the sound of it. Sakura tried to control her cravings as she drove along. She had been getting such crazy cravings these past months.

She would crave things like sushi dipped into barbecue sauce or a ham and candy worm sandwich, grotesque things that made her cousins make a rule that if Sakura wanted to mix her food in weird ways that she had to eat before or after them. The baby's kicks were especially strong today, Sakura noted, and prayed that she wouldn't be giving birth to a jock. Being a jock meant a lot of expenses, and Sakura knew that after the baby was born, she'd probably have to find her own place. And she'd have to get a job, and support the baby on her own. Asking for help from Sasuke just wasn't right, she had come onto him almost nine months ago.

Finally arriving at the mall, Sakura pulled into an open spot near the entrance. Thank god. If she had to park farther back, she'd be out of breath after hauling two people in one body to the front of the store. How did siamese twins do it? Hopefully Sakura never would have to through this again, and if she did, it better be something that was planned. And maybe in about oh, ten years. Sakura entered the mall, a sigh escaping her lips as she grabbed a map.

Usually she didn't need a map to come to the mall. Ino was the talking mall map, and usually Sakura's job would be to hold Ino's bag or told Ino when she looked fat in an outfit. Not that even if she did Sakura was allowed to tell her. No, Ino just needed to hear that she looked beautiful from someone other than herself, or the sales ladies who Ino swore were just trying to "bribe" her. Which they were. They could sell Ino a garbage bag and say that all the stars were wearing it, and Ino would be four hundred dollars, and maybe get two.

Sakura wiped her forehead, it was so hot outside and it felt good to be in the cool air conditioned mall now. Sakura bit down on her bottom lip, waddling over to the elevator and pressing her finger down on the up button. What a summer this was going to be.


	2. SASUKE this could be the end

**Author's note:**

I know you guys were expecting Marley to write this chapter since originally she was writing Sasuke's chapters, but she decided not to for the time being. Not to mention that Marley also has some out of town guests in for the next two weeks, so I think that I will be doing a lot of the writing for a really long time. Let's see, I made a volunteer group with my friends called I Have A Dream, and we're making a lot of progress. But that's about it for now, my mom's at her thirty year high school reunion and I'll try to get a lot more chapters up tonight, but I don't know what I can do. I'll try, I promise!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto nor do I own the lyrics to "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane, in who's lyrics are used in this chapter.

**Dedication:**

To Jen. You know why.**  
**

* * *

_ I walked across an empty land,  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.  
I felt the earth beneath my feet,  
Sat by the river and it made me complete.  
Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

I came across a fallen tree,  
I felt the branches; are they looking at me?  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.  
SO if you have a minute why don't we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know. 

The morning air seeped into Sasuke's open window, the slumbering teen exhausted, sprawled out on his still made bed in last night's clothes. Crumpled pieces of paper, letters that were meant for Sakura, but never made it past the first few words. The boy hadn't gotten a good night sleep since Sakura had told him that he was a father-to-be and left. He had gone past her house a few times and her parents had strictly told him that she wasn't home.

His hands felt empty with out her hands holding them, and he would spend hours and hours, just trying to remember what it felt like to have her lips against his. The young boy awoke, jolting out of one of his many nightmares. She was haunting him, or the thought of her was haunting him. Sasuke never cried, and he never had. Not even as an infant, but he knew that if things kept on going they were going, he was going to just, go insane.

The boy walked, zombie-like, into the bathroom and splashed cool water onto his pale face, resting his weight on one arm that was leaning against the counter. Lazily, he scrubbed his teeth with a tooth brush, looking into the mirror at his pale, lifeless face. His deep brown, which appeared black, eyes were full of obvious pain and sorrow. Patting his face dry with the nearest towel, he changed out of his clothes and putting on a fresh pair of clothing.

Walking lifelessly down the stairs, stumbling every few steps, he found himself in the kitchen, sitting down and sliding into a chair. He stared ahead, his head feeling about twenty five pounds heavier than usual. His elbows rested against the table as he stared ahead, knowing that he did have other things to do than sit here and try to imagine her face…Sakura.

He could clean his room, that's always something that he needed to do, and something that he usually slacked off on frequently. He could go next door and see if the braniac nerdy neighbor wanted to help with his math, haha, yeah right. He could watch television, maybe take a walk. But everything was a risk. What if he saw Sakura? What would he say to her? He wanted to see her so bad, but at the same time he was sort of relieved that he didn't have to speak to her.

The ring of the telephone signaled that it was probably time for him to get up and move. He stayed and let it ring several more times before heaving a sigh and rising to his weak feet, pacing his sleepless, exhausted body to the phone and picking it up, leaning back against the wall with the phone tucked under his ear as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad that you picked up!" Oh. It definitely wasn't the voice that he was hoping for. Ino. He had been meaning to break up with Ino for a long time now, but just couldn't find the energy too. Because a break up meant him getting hate mail from the Ino followers and his band of "fan club", Naruto told him that apparently he had one, would be stalking him over time. "Get ready. I'm outside."

"What?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke had a hard time keeping up with Ino's fast pace of talking with sleep, and with out sleep it was even harder. "Why are you outside my house?" He asked. He begged the heavens silently to give him a clever excuse so that he wouldn't have to go with Ino.

But before the god of Ino excuses could deliver one to the poor boy, the doorbell ringing several times signaled that it was too late and it was another forced Ino day. Sasuke sighed, hanging up the phone and rubbing his eyes, walking to the door and opening it. "Get in, we're going shopping." Ino took Sasuke sharply and quickly by the wrist, the boy not realizing that she was taking him and only getting the chance to shut the door behind him and not even catch his balance as she dragged him to her convertible.

Ino's car reminded Sasuke of a barbie car, or how he imagined one to look like. The purple paint job with the big deeper purple hearts on the sides was just the exterior and the furry purple interior and the what seemed like endless mixes of annoying pop music and another tube of lipgloss or girly magazine popping up wherever you looked. Sasuke sighed, slipping into the all too familiar seat.

"Shopping?" Sasuke asked as Ino began to drive off, applying lipgloss and running her fingers through her lucious blonde locks. Ino nodded excitedly, which puzzled Sasuke. She went shopping what seemed like every day, was this some kind of special excursion? Sasuke sighed, shaking his head and leaning back, trying not to fall asleep but eventually letting his body take control and send his deeply-in-need-of-sleep body into a deep slumber.

Sasuke didn't have to worry about being abandoned, and his suspicions were proved as Ino shook him awake and Sasuke waked for a second time that day with a jolt. "Let's go." Ino sighed, giving her hair a flip and rubbing her glossed lips together. Sasuke yawned, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans once more and trailing behind Ino, letting her lead the way into the all-too-familiar mall.

Sasuke was definitely not looking forward to another day of holding bags and telling Ino when she looked good in something, because that really was the only appropriate response. Apparently the gods were on Sasuke's side as they entered the mall, Ino rubbing her glossed lips together again. Wow, another bad habit that she had picked up, maybe?

"Listen, Sasuke, I'm having a dire need of some coffee. I'm gonna be in Louis Vuitton, because I'm already going to be late thanks to you," Ino scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, but not before taking off her designer sunglasses and resting them ontop of her head. "So, you can go get me some, okay? You know what I like." Ino flashed her credit card, stuffing it into Sasuke's hand.

Lovely. Now Sasuke had become boyfriend slash personal shopper slash maid. How degrading, if he was being employed, he would at least like to be paid. Oh wait, if he joked with Ino about that then she might take it the wrong way and think that Sasuke wanted something that he really, did not.

"Right away, miss." He huffed under his breath, turning on his heels. So, where was the coffee place again? Taking a map from the front, he turned it a few times, scratching his head in confusion. Lovely, ask an insomniac, sleepless, on the verge of losing it guy to go find coffee in a strange place.

Alright, second level. That was a start. Sasuke lazily began walking over to the elevator, knowing that by taking his time he'd get the axe from Ino, but who gave a shit? She could wait, or she could go get it herself. Like he had made her late, wasn't it her who had called and said that she was outside? The world will never know what goes through Ino Yamanaka's head.

As he pressed the elevator button, he realized that it had already been pressed. Blushing in stupidity, he took a step back and felt someone next to him. A flash of pink, and he knew that maybe he was just imagining it. Lifting his head and looking over, just trying to tell his brain that it wasn't her. It couldn't be her.

Yes it was.

Sakura. 


	3. NEJI everybody sings this song

**Author's Note:**

Okay so, I have been swamped with things lately, and I have been meaning to update more quickly, but it's been hard. As I've mentioned earlier, Marley has family and friends over from Europe and Africa and she's been busy, and I've barely talked to her in the last few days. I've had a lot of family drama and people drama, so I've been completely swamped lately. I hope that you like this chapter lately, I haven't written Neji in forever, so I'm trying to get back into the swing.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto or any ATC lyrics.

**Dedication:**

Him. He inspires me every day and doesn't even know it...**  
**

* * *

**Neji**

* * *

_The kisses of the sun  
were sweet I didn't blink  
I let it in my eyes  
Like an exotic dream  
The radio playin' songs  
That I have never heard  
I don't know what to say  
Oh, not another word_

"I want waffles, Neji. Do you think you could make me waffles? I really want waffles, and I want them crispy, but not burned! Ooh! Do you think you can get me some of that really, really, really sweet syrup, Neji? Oh, please?" If the girl standing before the lazy boy that was sprawled out on the couch, remote in one hand and a glass of iced fizzy pop in the other, flipping through the channels, was not his sister…she would probably be on the floor, on her butt.

Neji grumbled something that was barely audible under his breath and sighed, standing up. After since his sister had been diagnosed as pregnant and her husband off on a three month long business trip to the states and with Neji's parents both on different business trips, it left Neji to baby sit his sister. Waffles. What a request. As ridiculous as it sounded to ask Neji Huyuuga to make waffles was, there were even stupider things that she had come up with.

The other day she had asked Neji if he would drive to the store and buy her some magazines because she was "bored" or maybe how she had asked that Neji go to around and pick up her friends because she was also bored and wanted company. Neji had done all of the tasks, gritting his teeth and holding back any comments. He wanted to make his sister happy and as soon as this was all over he'd get extra brownie points for being the good little brother from his sister and brother-in-law and parents.

Neji sighed, gritting his teeth and stripping off the blanket, standing up and passing the still full glass of pop to his sister along with the remote and the blanket. "Thanks, Neji!" His sister called out after him as she snuggled up on the couch, relaxing on the spot that Neji was supposed to be on right now. Neji let out a sigh as he hussled around the kitchen, pulling out the waffle maker and the ingredients to make the decadent waffle that this sister had so "kindly" requested.

For some reason, Tenten came to mind as he began whipping up the batter for his sister's treat. If Tenten were here, Neji suspected that she would insist on making the waffles and have Neji sit around while Tenten made the waffles just to his sister's taste, if not better. Neji sighed, resting his hand on the burning, sizzling waffle maker and muttering some curse words under his breath as he washed off his hand under the water.

This was driving him insane, not speaking to his best friend. He had only been trying to help, really. He had saved Tenten from getting raped by his cousin and her ex-boyfriend, and it should've stopped there. But, Neji had chosen that time to express his love to Tenten by leaning in and leaving her with a more than friendly good night kiss. Of course she'd be mad, I'd be mad, wouldn't you?

Neji had to get out of this house. He loved his sister, but if she made him sit through one more Lifetime television marathon or gave him another order like he was some short order cook, he was probably going to lose his mind. His thoughts were shaken as a burning aroma filled his nostrils and he pursed his lips and disgust, realizing that his sister's "crisp waffle" was burnt to a crisp now.

"Fuck." The boy cursed under his breath, opening the waffle maker and a thick, heavy fog-like air rose from the waffle maker, setting off the fire alarm. He heard his sister panicking from the couch, the worst part that the couch had a visible view of the kitchen, so she could see exactly what he was doing. Neji ignored his sister for a few moments, throwing open the pantry and searching for the fire extinguisher.

Between his sister's oh-so-annoying cries and the fact that there was a burning waffle and a fire alarm going off and since the windows were open, the neighbor kids had been gathering around to see what he was doing. He grumbled something under his breath and then finally snatched the fire extinguisher and speed-read the directions, beginning to blow the white, thick substance onto the waffle maker.

That was it. That was fucking it. Neji heaved a deep sigh, opening the white foam encrusted waffle maker to see a burnt-black waffle. So much for that just crispy texture his sister was craving, yeah? Whatever. Neji sighed, remembering that he had promised his sister a waffle. She wanted a waffle? A waffle she would get. Getting two oven mitts and slipping them on his hands, he took a pair of tongs and a plate, throwing the burnt waffle onto a plate and smothering it in the syrup that she had requested.

Taking the plate and stuffing it in her hands, he grabbed his keys and stuffed it in his pocket. "Neji!" She said, aghast. He stopped, turning around to hear what she said, one hand on the front door knob. "What is this? I asked for it to be crisp not burned to a crisp!" Neji could see tears filling her eyes and shook her head. He had known Sakura when she was as pregnant as his sister, and she hadn't even been as emotional as that.

Neji slammed the door, getting into his car and driving to the corner, stopping at a stop sign and sighing. Where was he going to go? There was no one's house that he could go to, all of his friends were all dealing with their own grief, and Naruto, his only other friend, was probably with Hinata and he didn't feel like being the third wheel in their sunggle-fest.

Wait. He knew what he had to do. He had to get something for Tenten. Something…special. Something that she'd really like, something she'd really enjoy. He could get her something that she'd like, and she'd be impressed, and then if it was really expensive, he could show her that he'd be willing to spend everything down to his last dime on her.

Anxiously, he began to speed off, well not literally. If he was going to spend everything up to his last dime on Tenten, then he probably wouldn't be able to afford a speeding ticket from a cop. As he began to head in the direction of the mall, he instantly regretted leaving things the way he did with his sister. He felt bad that she had to be going through this with out her husband, these first few months of pregnancy, and Neji should've been more calm with her, but he couldn't handle it. He made sure to pick up some fresh waffles for her on the way home. So much for brownie points, I guess.

As he pulled into a parking spot in the mall, he slipped out, locked the doors and slid his keys into his pocket. As he entered the mall and grabbed a map, he sighed. What to get Tenten? Being rich and a model and everything, she had everything. He would just have to get her something sentimental then. As his eyes fixated on the map and he walked towards the elevator, he bumped into someone. Looking up, he recognized the pink-haired girl, Sakura.

Turning, he saw Sasuke too and blinked. "Hey guys." He said, his voice quiet. 


	4. TENTEN all the things he said

**Author's Note:**

Hello all, I'm sorry I couldn't write for you guys, I have sooooooo many people at my house and my mom gets mad at me if I even try to get on my computer. Forgive me please.

-MarMar17

**Disclaimer:**

Marley doesn't own Naruto or any Kanye West lyrics.

**Dedication:**

uhhh, my cousin Pam Phill, Fredricka, Leeyah, and Dossete

* * *

_n- n- now th- that don't kill me  
can only make me stronger  
i need you to hurry up now  
cause i can't wait much longer  
i know i got to be right now  
cause i cant get much wronger  
man i've been waitin' all night now  
that's how long i've been on ya_

_i need you right now  
i need you right now_

The glass revolving doors of the mall intimidated some people. But for Tenten, it was nothing. Her mother constantly forced her to go to and forth between the overcrowded building and home. Tenten hated it, but everyone knew not to defy her hard core model mother. She was the kind of mother that would wrestle another mother to the ground for the right sized dress for her daughter. She was a stage mom, and everyone knew Not many live to be rich and famous like she did in her prime years, but nevertheless, she strived for perfection in everything, including her daughter.

Tenten never really like modeling. She called it a "forced job." It was true in some ways. Even though Tenten enjoyed the luxury of having people perfect you in every way, she still dislike the forced part. If it was up to her, she'd rather become a sports player and not make as much money but still have fun. In the modeling bussiness, you constantly have people critisizing and altering your lookand personality. You never really get to to be "you."

There was one small problem with that, though. Tenten didn't know who "you" was. Ever since the incident with Neji and Yuku, doubts began to rise from nowhere.

Who was "she?"

Was she a good person? Did she do the right thing? Should she have accepted Neji?

It was all a mess to Tenten as she passed through the glass door of the dreaded mall. She lifed her huge Gucci sunglasses so she could see in better light. It was Konoha's biggest mall but it had horrible lighting.

She knew exactly where she had to go, and it was on the third floor. Normally, Tenten would've take the stairs but her mother made her wear a pair of Jimmy Choo wedge heels and she was already in enough pain from walking up the the front. At times, Tenten really hated her mother.

The nearest elevator was by the door oposite to the one she'd come in. She tried to make it to the elevator with out falling over with a sprained ankle. She needed her ankles for the summer sports camp her mother had reluctantly let her attend.

Tenten made it to the elevator in record time and pressed the button. It was oddly slow and Tenten was getting impatient. She really didn't want to be in the mall any longer than she needed to be.

With a ping, the elevator opened and Tenten's eyes wided.

There was no mistaking it, there stood a baby-bearing Sakura, a seemingly uncomfortable Sasuke, and worst of all, Neji Hyuuga.

"Hi." The group coursed weakly.


	5. HINATA & NARUTO i'm on tonight

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, this is Emily writing a condensed chapter for Hinata and Naruto. For those of you who have been reading and reviewing, thank you so much. You guys really brighten my day, and I'm sorry if I haven't been replying lately. My father lost his job and I'm dealing with a lot of stress right now, but I'm so glad that everyone's liking the story.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or Hinata or any of the other Naruto characters, nor do I own any Fall Out Boy lyrics.

**Dedication:**

To Emily. You can do so much better than him, Em. Ily.

* * *

_ I wrote a goodbye note_

_In lipstick on your arm _

_When you passed out_

_I couldn't bring myself to call_

_Except to call it quits_

_Best friends_

_Ex-friends til the end_

_Better off as lovers_

_And not other way around_

_Racing through the city_

_Windows down_

_In the back of _

_Yellow-checkered cars_

_  
Youre Wrong_

_Are we all Wrong_

_Youre Wrong_

_Are we all Wrong_

The fingers that were anxiously tapping against the window cell of the kitchen window that over looked the backyard belonged to the slender hand of Naruto. A sigh escaped the young boy's lips as he yelped as a voice was heard on the other line. "Hinata?" The young boy excitedly asked, only for his smile to be broken by the fact that he had only reached his girlfriend and best friend, Hinata's, voice mail. Again.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto sighed, jumping up onto the counter and sitting, swinging his legs and letting his heels rhythmically hit the cabinets, causing his older sisters who were quietly talking and eating their breakfast to glare. Naruto ignored the glare, shrugging it off. They were probably just low on midol or something. "I just wanted to remind you of our lunch plans. Today. I'm coming to pick you up in like fifteen minutes." He warned.

The two had had plans for lunch at the mall for about a week now. They were supposed to go to see a movie in the park and then out to dinner at their favorite pizza joint, but the plans had been interrupted when Naruto had caught the stomach flu from his brother, and through out the week Naruto had tried to make it up to her. He had suggested going to the museum, but Hinata had broken her wrist and was in the hospital. Various things had blocked them from going to the side walk sales to the mall, and everything in between.

Finally, Naruto had settled on today. Both of them were healthy and with no plans, Naruto had been trying to make this perfect. After he would buy a perfect lunch for him and his fiance, he was planning on picking up the real engagement ring and give it to her, something that she didn't know about it yet. Naruto hung up his phone, flinging it onto the counter. He began to anxiously do the dishes at a fast pace, a smile spread across his face.

He had spent hours and hours inside the story, from 8:30 am all the way until it closed, pacing the store, trying to find the perfect ring. Nothing too traditional, nothing too modern. Nothing too big, or too small. It had to be perfect, something that would make Hinata stare, then look up into his eyes with those deep, passionate, longing glance and all would be well. One more year. One more year of high school and then they could go get their own house.

In his haze, Naruto dropped a dish and it fell to the floor, breaking into a million pieces. He shook back to his reality, his siblings that were in the room screaming at him. Naruto shook his head, ignoring their words. This was going to be a happy day, and he wasn't going to let his pissy siblings get in the way of that. A dreamy smile on his face as he sweeped up the shards and disposed of them in the trash can.

Looking up at the clock, he ran his hands through his already washed and styled blonde locks, checking his appearance in the glare of the oven. Grabbing the keys from the basket near the door and swinging them around his index finger, he skipped down the stairs and into the car. Swinging open the driver's door, he smiled, checking out his appearance in the mirror before speeding off in the direction of Hinata's house.

When he arrived at his girlfriend's house, he noticed that she had been sitting on the porch, reading a novel. He rolled down the window, and the noise caused the young girl to look up, startled. Her startled glance changed from startled to joyous as she rose on her feet, springing up and lightly sprinting over to the car. She smiled lightly, a blush appearing on her fair features as she slid into the passenger's side.

"Hey babe," He leaned over, feeling more at ease now that she was finally here. "You look beautiful." He sincerely stated, leaning over and kissing his fiance on the lips, caressing her cheek softly and letting her smooth lips run over his as well before he gently shied out of the kiss, heading in the direction of the mall. He heard Hinata buckle her seat belt and settle into the worn seat.

"Thanks, Naruto." Her small voice piped as the pair drove in the direction of the mall. Naruto waited a few moments as Hinata talked about the new book she was reading. "Oh, and I brought something for you." Hinata reached into her crocheted purse and produced an unlabeled CD. Naruto grinned, one thing that came with being Hinata's boyfriend was the awesome music that she gave him.

"Sweet, thanks babe." He smiled, anxiously taking the CD and popping it in. Today's choice had been a mix of 80's British rock and a little bit of broadway show tunes thrown in for some flavor. Naruto smirked as he drove along, listening as Hinata quietly sang along. The mix was something that only Hinata could produce, and he loved how she paired the weirdest things together, and they somehow seemed to fit.

"God dammit, this place is packed." Naruto huffed under his breath as they drove up and down the aisles in the parking lot. He finally found one, pulling in and turning off the car. "Ready?" He asked. Hinata nodded, turning off the radio and getting out the car. Naruto instantly took Hinata's arm and linked it with his own, walking into the mall. He felt her glance at him a few times, and he glanced back, smiling. Everytime they would exchange a glance, he would gently bump his hip against hers, sending her into a fury of giggles.

As they entered the mall, Naruto suddenly felt panic stricken. He knew that he'd have all of lunch to prepare, but he was so worried that she wasn't going to like the ring. Taking a deep breath, he led her to the elevator. Seeing the doors begin to close, he held out his foot to stop it. A passenger held out their hand and Naruto smiled, entering and pulling Hinata in with her. Closing the elevator door, Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Hi guys." He said, blinking at the site.

Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, and him and Hinata in the elevator.

Together. 


	6. SAKURA with an empty view

**Author's Note:**

Oh how I love this chapter...I MISS MY MARLEY. [[

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto or any Beatles lyrics.

**Dedication:**

Sydney & Marley. Again. STRAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

* * *

_ Woke up, got out of bed  
Dragged a comb across my head  
Found my way downstairs and drank a cup  
And looking up, i noticed i was late  
Found my coat and grabbed my hat  
Made the bus in seconds flat _

Sakura had never been in a more awkward position than she was right now. The very pregnant teenager was standing against the elevator door, towards the back. Sandwhiched between Tenten and Neji who were doing everything possible from speaking. Sakura cleared her throat, looking at the site around her. Sasuke was looking down at the floor, and Tenten and Neji were looking completely away from each other. Hinata and Naruto were silent as well, and Sakura was squirming uncomfortably.

"This elevator isn't going anywhere," Neji exlaimed ten minutes later, balling up his fist and hitting the button with the side of it, grumbling. "What the hell is wrong?" All of a sudden, the elevator and dropped a little bit and the six teens flinched, including Sakura. Sakura cleared her throat, a deep crimson blush uneasily settling into her face as the fall threw her back against the elevator with force.

"What's going on?" Tenten piped up, looking around and joining Neji at the buttons. They all began to work, as Naruto and Sasuke tried to get the doors open. "We're fucking stuck.." Naruto hissed, kicking the door. Tenten rolled her eyes, retreating back to her spot and flipping up her phone and dialing mall security.

A few minutes later, she had put her phone back in her purse and was sitting down, her head against the back of the elevator. "They said they'd be here soon." The six teenagers sighed, beginning to all slump down into the same position as Tenten. They sat in silence for a few moments, Sakura swallowed nervously, something that was turning into a nervous habit.

"I'm hungry." Naruto stated. Tenten sighed, taking her purse and producing a pack of gum, which everyone took a piece of. Sakura shook her head no, ever since she was pregnant, she had had been getting weird cravings but then she had also lost the interest to eat the stuff that she usually loved.

"So. This is weird." Sasuke said, a smirk on his face a few moments later. There was a little bit of chatter, but Sakura blocked it out. She wasn't feeling too good, a little dizzy. She was already sitting down, but she felt like she needed to lay down, or drink some water. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around her, but trying to block it out at the same time.

She was probably just hungry. After all, she had been eating double since she had almost two people to feed, herself and this baby. Sakura bit down on her lip, yawning and opening her eyes. She hadn't fallen asleep, but in the two minute time period that she hadn't been paying attention to them, they had gotten into a fight.

"God dammit, Tenten! I thought you said you called the mall security. Where the hell are they?" Neji huffed, standing up and wiping the dust from the bottom of his pants.

"I did call! You don't believe me? Call them yourself!"

"Ugh, did some one just fart?"

"Naruto!"

"Who ate all the gum?"

"God dammit, I wanna get out of here."

Sakura's head was spinning, and she felt like she was going to fall, even if she already had fallen down in this elevator. Her hand wearily reached up, grasping the hand railing. She clamped her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face. All of the screaming was making her head spin and the baby was kicking hard.

"Sakura. Did you just pee your pants?"

The question which had been asked by Naruto made all of the elevator inhabitants shut up, and look at Sakura.

"No dip shit!" Tenten smacked him across the head. "Guys, Sakura's water just broke!" 


	7. SASUKE i miss you

**Author's Note:**

I love my reviewers. You guys are effing sweet. Hope you like the chapter.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own someone in here...:

* * *

_ I'm on the verge, I'm on the verge  
Unraveling with every word  
With every word you say, make me believe  
That I won't feel your tires on the street  
As I'm finding the words... you're getting away_

I come undone, oh yes, I do  
Just think of all the thoughts wasted on you  
And every word you say, say something sweet  
Cause all I taste is blood between my teeth  
As I'm finding the words... you're getting away 

"Her what?" The whole elevator chorused. Sasuke sharply turned his glance in the direction of his girlfriend, who looked distraught, her breathing sharp and deep. Sasuke watched, his body frozen as Hinata and Tenten scrambled to help their friend, laying her down. Naruto and Neji began pounding on the elevator doors as Sakura weeped, squeezing the two girl's hands.

Sasuke was so confused, his wide eyes blinking as he stood up, backing up against the wall. He really should be helping, he knew that. But it was so hard, what was he supposed to do? He was so scared, this was it. Sakura was going to be giving birth to their kid, their child. A child with ten fingers and ten toes and two arms and two legs, hopefully, that they made. The thought was so surreal, but he couldn't wrap his very anxious, confused mind around the idea.

"Sakura, hold on, someone's coming," Neji peered over his shoulder and told the laboring teen. Sasuke watched as he and Tenten exchanged a glance, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move. The young girl was heaving tears, and it pained Sasuke to see her in so much pain, but he couldn't help it. He was basically paralyzed right now, and he watched with wide eyes as the elevator doors opened.

There was a cluster of paramedics with a stretcher and three burly looking security men, dressed head-to-toe in security wear. "Where's the pregnant one?" One of the security guys asked, and Sasuke inwardly scoffed. Well, dipshits. It's definitely not the pink haired one that's heaving with an abnormally large stomach for a girl that's rest of body is stick thin. After a few minutes of clearing out Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, and himself—the paramedics loaded Sakura onto the stretcher.

Sasuke kept up with the fast pace of the stretcher and the paramedics as they rushed down the mall hallway, with the rest of the paramedics and the security and the rest of the group running along. Sasuke saw people with shopping bags in their hands and mouths wide open, but he ignored them. Sasuke looked down at Sakura. She was sweaty and trembling, and her hand was reaching out for his, wearily.

Sasuke looked into her eyes, swallowing. He had to be strong, even if he knew absolutely nothing about what was going on. He was as experienced in giving birth as Sakura was, which was nothing at all. As Sakura let out a shrill scream, the paramedics hurried up, rushing to the entrance. Sasuke kept up the fast pace, even though he was running out of breath. He grabbed her hand, holding it tight and letting her squeeze his hand to express all of the pain that she was going through.

The ambulance's doors swung open and even though it was going to be cramped, the paramedics allowed both Sasuke and Sakura along with Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto to board the ambulance. The two paramedics swung the door shut, and they were all silent except for Sakura's shrill screams. It seemed as though they were all louder than the other, and they were all causing the kids to try and plug their ears, except for Sasuke. His mind was racing, and the screams were just keeping him concious.

When they arrived at the hospital, the group all piled out of the ambulance. The paramedics led Sasuke and Sakura into the hospital, and assured Sasuke that their friends would be waiting in the lobby. "Sasuke…" Sakura had stopped screaming, but he could see the veins popping out of her neck. He wished that he could take the pain away, he would've done anything just to take that pain away from Sakura.

"We'll take Ms. Haruno to her room, please fill out these forms, their over at that desk," The paramedics began to wheel away Sakura to her room, forcing Sasuke to drop her hand. He took a deep breath, finding his way over to the desk that had been suggested for him. The stack of papers that were there were thick, probably about fifteen pages long. He grumbled, snatching a pen from the counter and beginning to fill them out. What? He didn't know if Sakura ever had chicken pox. And ugh, why did it matter if he had a family history of bad eyesite?

Half-way through page six, he heard another one of Sakura's shrill screams from down the hallway. "Ugh." He grumbled, thrusting the papers at the attendant. She looked at the unfinished paper work and in her thick accent tried to tell Sasuke that he had to finish them, but by then he was long gone. Sprinting down the hall way with more speed and adrenaline rushing through his body then ever before.

He stopped in front of Sakura's room, out of breath. There were doctors and nurses frantically running around, getting Sakura's chart out and preparing for the birth. Sasuke felt dizzy and out of sorts, but he immediately changed into the pair of scrubs the second that they were thrust at him by one of the nurses. He rushed to Sakura's side, his whole body pulsating with anticipation.

With every shrill scream, Sasuke felt closer and closer to losing conciousness, but he knew that he was going to do everything it took, and he meant everything, to stay awake and concious to see the birth of their son or daughter. This other scream sent at least four nurses to come running with some valium or some kind of pain reducer. "I see a head!" The doctor exclaimed. Oh god. Sasuke gripped Sakura's hand back, as hard as she was holding his.

Sakura screamed louder, and in a few moments, a blur of thick black hair and a few muffled cries, coming from both Sakura and the baby, sent Sasuke into over drive. He widened his eyes, this was too surreal. It was all happening so fast, and he had gone from being just a regular teenage kid, trying to find out who he was—to being a father in less than two minutes.

"Sasuke, Sakura," The doctor smiled, handing the wrapped bundle to Sakura. A little boy with deep black eyes and dark black thick hair looked up wearily at his parents. Sasuke felt like he was going to throw up. "Meet your little boy." The doctor smiled before looking up at Sasuke. He turned to the nurse. "Can we get some coffee or something for the father? He looks a little queasy."

The doctor got up and left with the rest of his staff to give the three some time alone. "What should we name him, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, cradling the baby. The sound of her voice was smooth, and she looked radiant as ever, even though she had just given birth to a child.

"Whatever you'd like." Sasuke replied, his voice wavering, but he would not let himself break down.

"My little angel." Sakura murmured, looking down at her son. "Tenshi. That will be his name, Tenshi. Angel."

She looked down at the little boy, planting a kiss on his forehead causing him to break out in giggles. Sakura held out Tenshi, and Sasuke shook violently as he took the baby in his arms. Looking down at the boy, he realized that he had been a major key player in creating this little child. He wiggled his toe, sending Tenshi to giggle. Tenshi grabbed one of Sasuke's fingers lightly, and Sasuke assisted by holding his finger out for Tenshi to explore.

Sasuke brought the little boy to the window, cradling him in his arms and showing him the world outside via the window. "Welcome to the world, little Tenshi." Sasuke quietly murmured, kissing the boy on the forehead. 


	8. NEJI turning saints into the sea

**Author's Note:**

Okay guys, I've been trying to write this chapter for what seems like, ever now. It's been a little weird because Marley has all of those people over, and I haven't talked to her in forever, and I miss her really, really, really bad. Haha, Marley, if you see this--CALL ME. So, yeah. I haven't been too busy, my writing camp at the local college ended, and of course, there's all of this summer drama.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto or any of The Killers lyrics.

**Dedication:**

Olivia, my sister.

* * *

_ I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

Neji's head was spinning, and he felt so bad for his friend. The young teenage boy was sitting down on a plastic chair in the waiting room, running his hand through his long black locks. "I hope they're okay." Tenten whispered from the chair across from Neji. He was trying so hard not to look at her, but her voice was oh so tempting to him. Everytime she had just a hint of distress in her voice, he wanted to jump and be her knight in shining armor. But no matter how hard he tried, Neji knew that he could never be that.

It was too cold in the hospital, especially since it was a hospital. Neji found himself covered in goose bumps and shaking, but he was half-shivering in anticipation. He had just learned that Sasuke was actually the father, and not Naruto. He had been surprised to hear that Sakura was pregnant in the first place, and it must've been so hard for her with out the help of the whole Ino thing.

Neji sighed, shaking his head. Leave it to Ino to screw anything and everything up. Thankfully, he had managed to stray out of the way of Ino's attack line, so he had never been effected by her, except through his friends, of course. Neji shook out of his haze, looking up at the site in front of him. Naruto was sitting on the corner chair, staring off into space. Hinata's head was buried into his arm, her head leaning against his shoulder as she quietly dozed.

The hospital was never a happy place, Neji had decided. He had never had to be there for many things, but he remembered when some of his family members had passed away, hooked up to machines. He wasn't close to them, but still. He didn't know how anyone could even want to work at a place like this. The smell of latex was making Neji want to throw up his breakfast, and he knew that it wasn't too good for his friends because the smell of 'hospital' was getting mixed in with the aroma of burnt waffles that had stained his shirt.

Neji looked up, seeing that Tenten had been looking at him. With the connection of their glances, Tenten instantly turned away. Neji clenched his jaw, feeling fury rumble inside of his body. He didn't know how he could do this, how he could go along every day and just ignore the fact that he loved her, and that he wasn't sure what was going on in her life anymore. Neji remembered a time when it was almost impossible for neither of them to not know every single detail about each other's lives.

Neji considered saying something to her, but soon Sasuke appeared before them. He was still in scrubs, but had pulled down his face mask. Neji looked over his tired friend, looking at him square in the eye, trying to read what he was feeling. But it was probably impossible to know what Sasuke was feeling with out him telling you. "What's going on, Sasuke?" Neji finally asked, since Sasuke hadn't been speaking.

"Follow me." Sasuke said, and as soon as the words left his exhausted, pale lips, the remaining four teenagers, including Neji, rose to their feet. They all began to follow Sasuke closely down the hallway, no one speaking. Neji was waiting to see this child, who apparently was Sasuke's after all of the drama that had occurred. When they arrived at the hospital door, Neji watched as Sasuke's hand gripped the door, opening it  
Inside sat a flushed-face Sakura, cradling the baby who judging by the color of blanket was a boy. Everyone rushed to Sakura's side, but Neji slowly walked over to Sakura and the baby. "He's beautiful, Sakura," Tenten whispered, and Neji felt a pang of jealousy of hearing her talk that way…to anyone, even if it was just her friend. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked over to Sasuke. "I'm gonna go now. Congrats." He held out his hand, and bewildered, Sasuke shook his hand.

Neji turned on his heels, gliding out of the hospital room. He began to walk down the empty hallway, which seemed empty to him, even though there was nurses with stretchers and all the rest whizzing around him. More sighs found their way from Neji's mouth as he exited the hotel, not sure how he was going to get home now. He would have to go to the mall and get his car since he had been taken there in an ambulance.

What was the hurry? There was none, he could lean back and just chill out for a little bit, couldn't he? Walking over to the right side of the entrance, Neji dug around in his pocket and produced a single cigarette and a lighter. Lighting it, he brought it to his lips, inhaling and then exhaling, his back and foot leaning against the entrance. People that were leaving shot him nasty looks, which he wasn't sure for whether it was smoking outside a hospital or whether they knew that Neji had blown off seeing his best friend's baby just so he wouldn't have to be around Tenten.

"Hi." The small voice usually was Hinata's, but Neji looked up to see Tenten standing before him. "Hello there." Neji said, trying not to be sarcastic. So, they were talking now? Tenten loved children, Neji knew that. So, why wasn't she out, seeing Sasuke and Sakura's baby? Tenten walked over to Neji's side, and watched him with eager brown eyes as he finished the cigarette and threw it into grass far away from them.

Neji looked down to see that he had grown, he was now two and a ½ inches taller than his friend, and it was almost awkward. They had always been the same height, if not Tenten being taller. "How are you?" Tenten asked, interrupting Neji from his height thoughts. Well, this was somewhat of an asinine question, and Neji and Tenten had always agreed on that. How are you was a question that people asked, and expected them to say something along the lines of 'good.'

But, if Neji said good, he'd be lying. Major lying. "As good as I can be considering." He said, his voice with a hint of coldness in it. Well, it was going to be hard to sit here and pretend like everything was okay when it wasn't. Honestly, in Neji's opinion, he had done nothing wrong, and was still confused as to what was going on. He had saved her from getting raped, then he had kissed her, and suddenly he was the big bad wolf.

"Oh." Tenten said. After the word had lingered in the air a while, it parted and an awkward silence hung in it's place. For about five minutes, they stood there, before Neji finally couldn't take it and lit another cigarette. Neji stared off into the other direction, watching from afar as patients got discharged. What did that feel like? Being in the hospital, being connected to so many machines, being confined to a bed for so long. To not be able to see the sunshine, and then get told that you could leave, to see your family and your friends. What did that feel like?

"Hey Neji?" Tenten asked. Neji threw the cigarette into the grass, so that it could linger with the other cigarette. "Hm?" Neji asked, leaning back against the wall and letting his eyes look down at the pavement and not into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tenten said quietly. Neji looked over at her, trying to believe the words. All of a sudden, he felt a wave of pleasure and fright, her velvet lips were pressed against his, and holy shit.

She was kissing him. 


	9. TENTEN it's really not your fault

**Author's note:**

Hey guys, this is Emily here. Marley wrote this chapter, but I didn't get a chance to put it up while she was here, so here it is now. We don't own Naruto or any of the Paramore lyrics used in this chapter. Enjoy, read, and review!

* * *

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is. 

Tenten broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around Neji's neck, squeezing like he was her favorite doll. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She kept repeating through a new flow of sobs. 

"It's-" Neji tried to start but Tenten didn't let him. 

"I just want you to know….I love you." She sobbed more. "And I know I've been a real bitch and I have a bunch of excuses but right now, all I want is for you to be happy." She hiccuped 

violently. "Even if it's not with me." She finally choked weakly out. 

Neji pushed her away and Tenten didn't take that too well. She burst into a new river of tears. 

What did she do wrong? She apologized, right? Or maybe she just expected Neji to sweep her off her feet and say it wasn't her fault, that everything was fixed now? 

Tenten jumped when she felt something warm on her shoulder. Neji was slightly leaned over, his forehead on her shoulder, taking in her scent. 

"I love you too." He said in a barely audible whisper. 

The two stood there for a while. Tenten fiddled lovingly with the ends of Neji't hair and Neji took in every single breath of her scent that he could. 

"Promise me something, okay?" Neji murmured, breaking the silence. 

"What Neji?" Her voice was back to what it used to be. When they were really close and nothing was ruining it. The way Neji liked it. 

"Stay with me forever." Tenten snorted, this was the Tenten Neji used to know. The one that didn't bother with lady-like behavior. 

"That sure is original." She said softly. 

"I'm serious." Neji said standing up straight so that he could look her in the eyes. 

"Of course." She replied and smiled the smile Neji had missed so much. 

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled coming out of the hospital. An out of character knowing look replaced his usually happy one. His newly found relationship wisdom told him to leave the two alone. 

"Let's go see Sakura." Tenten suggested after a couple minutes. Neji just nodded and the two headed into the hospital, hand in hand._  
_


	10. NARUTO youre gonna be the one to save me

**Author's note.**

Hey guys! Emily here. I just spent five hours in a car, and I'm not that happy, but I did write the chapter in the car. It took me some time to decode my already messy handwriting but since we were on a bumpy road most of the time, it was more scribble-y than usual. I watched eight new episodes, well not new new, but new for me, of "Full Moon o Sagashite." Does anyone watch that? I also watched the first eight episodes of "Full Metal Alchemist" for the first time. Does anyone watch that, either? Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, even if it is short. Make sure to review, I try to reply to every single one!

**Disclaimer.**

I don't own Naruto or any Red Jumpsuit Apparatus lyrics.

**Dedication.**

To my mom.

* * *

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

It was so lovely to see Tenshi, the baby that his best friend and his ex-girlfriend had created, and to know that the little bundle in the arms of Sakura that was being passed around to all the friends was not his, just added onto the happiness. Naruto wanted to be a father, just not at sixteen. He wasn't really upset that the baby wasn't his, but he wasn't over-joyed. All of the pain that he and his friends and Hinata had to go through because people 'thought' that the baby was Naruto's, and it ended up not being his.

"I have to get going, guys," Naruto said, peering at the clock on the wall. "I'll see you later." He turned to Hinata, asking with his eyes if she wanted to come, but secretly hoping that she wasn't going to. Hinata shook her head, smiling and waving off Naruto. A smile appeared on his face as he said his good byes, walking out of the hospital room and out into the hallway.

He made his way down the hospital coridoor, trying hard to make his way out of the hospital with out stumbling or having to take in that disgusting stench of the hospital. He had to get back to the mall, he just had to. He had been preparing for this moment for weeks and he had to present the ring today, or he might chicken out and not give it to her at all. Besides, what was an engagement with out a ring?

Naruto began strolling off the hospital grounds, seeing that it wasn't nice of a day anymore. It was a drizzling out, some what of a depressing weather for a definitely not depressing day. Naruto hated it when it was like this. It was almost as if the weather was teasing him.

In Naruto's opinion, it should either storm or be a beautiful, sunny day. No in betweens.

As if he got what he was asking for, the rain began heavily pouring down in almost buckets pelting Naruto with heavy drops of rain.

He inwardly yelped with joy when he saw the mall come into site. Quickly entering the shelter of the mall entrance, he took a deep breath. Looking in the direction of the elevator, he shook his head, shivering. It was going to be a long, long time before Naruto got on another elevator.

Deciding to take the stairs, Naruto's mind was spinning faster and harder with each step. As soon as he got up to his level, he emerged right in front of the jeweler's store. "H-hi, I'm Naruto. I'm here to pick up an engagement ring." Naruto told the sales woman, standing behind the cash register.

Her jet black hair was pulled into a tight bun and her pale, fair face was free of any cosmetics except for her thin lips that were highlighted in a single coat of red lipstick. She was dressed in a pressed, iron, crisp pants suit.

The obvious nervousness in Naruto's voice made her worn lips turn into a smile. "May I see some identification?" She asked. Naruto's eyes widened as he dug around in his pocket, producing his credit card and driver's license. "Mhm, okay, mmm." The woman said, before disapeering before a door labeled 'staff only.' Naruto anxiously looked around the store, doubting his decision on the ring.

He loosened up when she returned. She wrapped up the ring, charged the credit card, and then it was done. Just like that. "Oh yes!" Naruto turned to hear the woman say something. "Good luck." She said warmly.

An equally warm smile appeared on Naruto's face as he nodded in appreciation before he turned on his heels and headed towards the stairs.

He was ready. 


	11. HINATA there she goes

**author's note.**

So yes. We updated, this is not a joke. xD Marley and I have had some erm...not as much time together that we usually do, and she was basically freaking out and even though Hinata is 'her' character, AHAHAHHA, I had to write the chapter. Yes, me, Emily. Look close. Actually, you don't really need to. But Marley and I are in this chapter. Yep. Anyway, so read it, love it, enjoy it. As of right now I don't know if there will be a third story exactly like this, but Marley and I will definitely have some more collobrations in the future. Sorry for the wait!

**disclaimer.**

We don't own "Naruto" or any lyrics from the song "There She Goes" by The La's, which lyrics are used at the beginning of this chapter. (MARLEY HAS OCD.)

**dedication.**

To our sisters. Who are insane.

* * *

_There she goes_

_ There she goes again_

_ Racing through my brain_

_ And I just can't contain_

_ This feeling that remains_

_There she blows  
There she blows again  
Pulsing through my veins  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains_

The moon was already shining bright in the sky, hanging up as though it were just a hat on a hat rack. Hinata was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, occasionally pausing at the mirror, seeing that if in the last fifteen steps if her hair had fallen out of place or if the color in her lips had drained. When Naruto said he wanted to talk, that meant one of two things—he either had something wonderful to tell her, or…something awful to tell her.

Now don't get me wrong, Hinata doesn't try to be a pessimist, but after rumors were floating around that your boyfriend got some other girl pregnant, actually not some other girl but his ex-girlfriend but anyway, and then tries to commit suicide…hey, a girl can't help but wonder. By the time that the sound of Naruto's old piece of junk that served as a car was heard pulling up in front of Hinata's house, she was sure that she had made foot prints in her wood floors.

Hinata was already half-way down the stairs by the time that Naruto had rang the door bell, clutching her purse so hard that she was sure the strap was going to break off any time now. Hinata stood with her back pressed against the wall for a few moments, catching her breath. It was never good to appear as too eager. After a few seconds had passed, or maybe one second, Hinata finished walking down the stairs.

Hinata took one last breath before opening the door, face-to-face with Naruto. A smile was beaming off of Naruto, shining almost as brightly as the full moon above them. "Hello." Hinata quietly said, the first of many blushes of the night appearing on her hair features.

"Hello, beautiful," Naruto happily commented, leaning in and pecking his girlfriend on the cheek. He then presented her with a bouquet of freshly picked crimson red roses. "These are for you."

Hinata nodded her thanks, her blush only deepening as she set the flowers down on the table beside them. "Thank you, Naruto." She quietly stated, even though her head was spinning. What did she ever do to deserve a boy as wonderful as him? Hinata barely had time to catch her breath before Naruto had taken her arm and latched it with his.

When they had gotten outside, Hinata didn't see Naruto's car anywhere—but a slick black limo was parked right outside of her house. Hinata looked to the right and saw Naruto's car. Confused, she looked at Naruto. "What's this about?" She asked.

"You don't like it?" Naruto's face fell as if the worst possible thing in the entire world had just happened.

"You mean, that limo's ours?" She asked, still blushing.

"You bet. I had to drive my car so you would know I was coming. Didn't want to spoil one of the surprises." Naruto said with a full grin, escorting Hinata into the limo.

Hinata couldn't help but latch onto 'one of the surprises.' There was more, then? Hinata felt goose bumps rise on her arms, feeling as though she had just stepped into a fairy tale. Maybe there wouldn't be any bad news, then. At least not too bad. Naruto wouldn't rent a limo just to drop a huge load of bad news on Hinata. At least, she hoped not. You never could expect anything from Naruto, because as soon as you were sure he would do something, he would surprise you and do the opposite.

Hinata was silent most of the way there, but that didn't really make a difference since Naruto did enough talking for the both of them. Hinata took turns gazing out the window at the all-too-familiar scenery and listening to Naruto go on and on and on about graduation and senior trips and college and whatever else he was talking about. When the car finally stopped, Naruto went silent, and his lips curled into a smile.

Hinata was dying to see where they were, but couldn't seem to make out the sign. Naruto got out of the limo and walked around to Hinata's door, opening it and revealing the identity of the location to Hinata. Beni Hana. Only one of the most popular and expensive restaurants in the whole city. Hinata inhaled deeply, not believing her eyes. Naruto extended his hand, and Hinata grasped it, trying to keep her sanity.

It was all a blur, and Hinata quietly followed Naruto as they checked in with the hostess, and she led them to a seat. "May I get you a drink order?" The hostess asked with an obvious thick English accent. Thick, dark brown hair framed her golden skin with a gleaming name tag that read 'Marley.'

"I'll have a coke, please," Naruto requested childishly. "Oh, and a few cherries in it!"

The waitress nodded, and Hinata quietly requested a glass of lemon water with no ice.

"So, Hinata."

As the menus were passed out, Hinata found herself fiddling with the trim of the menu rather than looking at it to order. "Yes?" Hinata asked, blushing. She didn't know why she was blushing. This was so insane! Naruto and her had been in thousands of thousands of dates, from sitting around in her basement watching 3.99 movies from Blockbuster to going on more fancy dates that resembled this, even though they were very rare.

"I think I asked you a very important question earlier this year."

Hinata almost choked on air. Naruto had asked her many questions, but none as of great importance as she was thinking of. Naruto, no offense to him, could be a bit of an air head at times…it would be no surprise if he forgot about his proposal. Hinata had tried to tell herself that it was just some pain killers or drugs that were keeping him from, I don't know, dying that had induced it. He hadn't spoken of it, and Hinata was not one to want to bring it up.

"Yes." Hinata agreed.

Naruto quietly stood up, and then slid down on one knee and as soon as that action was made, Hinata could feel her lungs shutting themselves off. Naruto fumbled around in his pocket, and produced a small, delicate velvet box. Hinata bit down on her bottom lip so hard, she was sure that it was going to gash any second now. "Hinata Hyuuga," Naruto said was a grin, opening the box to produce a delicate diamond ring. There was a tiny platinum band with a diamond that was so simple, so delicate, so shiny…Hinata was sure she was going to faint.

"Will you marry me?"

Hinata would have uttered a 'yes', but she soon fell over and was to land unconcious. The last thing she saw was two waitresses running towards her, ready to catch her.


	12. SAKURA i want to make it with you

**author's note.**

omg, so Marley and I basically slept two hours last night...and still, she's my editing eyes. Like I'll be tying and make a stupid mistake and Marley will still be able to correct me xD Anyway, last night we watched the first fifteen episodes of "Peach Girl", which I'm basically obsessed with. Oh yes, and the "Full Metal Alchemist" movie, which was amazing. Yeah, so, we're updating. Lalalla. And watching AMVs. And Marley is looking at me like I'm insane...lalalala...xD

**disclaimer.**

We don't own "Naruto" or any lyrics from the song "Oh, It's Love" by Hellogoodbye.

**dedication.**

To Marley's mom. Even though she's late. xD

* * *

_Oh, dear,_

_its been hardly three days yet_

_And I'm longing to feel your embrace_

_There are several days_

_Until I can see your sweet face_

_Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with me?_

_Oh say, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be_

_Someday holding hands in the end_

_All our broken plans will have been_

_I will kiss you soft so you know_

_It is love from the first_

_Time I pressed my lips against yours_

_Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"_

This would've been a perfect night, really. The night had been shining so beautifully, that Sakura had bundled up Tenshi and made herself a nice cup of tea and bundled them up on the patio, just gazing up at the sky. Sakura had spent so much time with Tenshi, that she had barely seen Tenten or Hinata or Neji or Naruto or even Ino or Sasuke for that matter.

Sakura knew what a shock this was to Sasuke. Sakura still couldn't believe how unreal this was. She had literally made a 180 from the girl that girls envied, to the girl that was surely going to be called name after name when school would start. Sakura was trying so hard to block out those thoughts. She had her little boy laying in her arms, what more could she have wanted?

It all started with a phone call. Her cousins had passed away in a car accident earlier in the day, and Sakura realized that she hadn't seen them all day. Sakura had no clue what to do, since her cousins were the only people that would take her and Tenshi in…and her cousins, they had just been here earlier today. How was it possible that they weren't here today?

Sakura had thanked the officer and told him that she would contact their parents, but he said that he already was. Sakura tensed up, feeling her throat become as tight as the fists that her hands had automatically balled up in. Her aunt and uncle despised her as much as her parents did. In fact, all of the Harunos hated Sakura now. She had once been the prized relative, now she was just the 'tramp.'

Sakura sighed out of frustration, releasing her anger by thrusting her fist into the wall. Tears were streaming from her green eyes, her lips pressed together in confusion. She couldn't do anything rational now. She had to get Tenshi and get him out of here quick. Her aunt and uncle were not on her side, and she knew that they would do anything in their power to get Sakura out.

Sakura inhaled deeply through her nose, eyeing Tenshi who was laying in a bassinet near the counter. Sakura tore through the hallway, throwing the door open and looking around, anger, confusion and anxiety drowning every other thought and emotion that could ever be in her system. Sakura took a duffle bag from under her bed and began throwing a few piles of her clothes, Tenshi's things, photographs, her hair brush, etc.

Sakura didn't know where she was going, but she had to go somewhere. Sakura slung the heavy bag over her shoulder, squinting her eyes. She scooped up Tenshi, holding the cooing baby close to her chest. Sakura threw open the front door, tightly grasping it and closing it to the best of her ability. She didn't have time to lock it, but she said a small prayer that her cousins would look over their now vacant apartment.

When Sakura had emerged from the apartment building, the beautiful night had turned into a ghastly storm. Sakura frowned in determination, unzipping her hoodie and cradling him close to her chest. Sakura zipped her hoodie back up, supporting him as she threw the hood on over her drenched, frizzed pink curls. Sakura didn't have a clue where to go. It was too late to go into any stores, and she knew that if she didn't go somewhere, anywhere, soon…her aunt and uncle would find her, and then they'd call the social services…

Sakura tried to think of her friends. Hinata went out with Naruto tonight, and Tenten and Neji both seemed too troubled to deal with Sakura right now. Ino was just out of the question, because anything that Sakura would say, Ino would take it and twist it into this whole different story and broadcast it to the world. That only left…Sasuke. Sakura didn't want to bother him, it was late, he was probably sleeping but, ugh. Tenshi was already starting to cough and Sakura was shivering and this bag was so heavy…

Sakura knew that Sasuke lived alone in a tiny apartment in the city. He recently moved in to get away from his family, but Sakura guessed that part of it was that he didn't want Ino to come stalking back to his house. Especially when she was drunk, like she used to do to Sakura. Sakura took a deep breath and began to sprint in the direction of Sasuke's building. She couldn't slip or fall or trip right now because the baby was in her arms, which was quite enough in itself to ask of Sakura, but it all was coming down to this and Sakura wasn't going to let anyone down.

Sakura exhaled, feeling a little anxious…but at the same time, comforted that she might see Sasuke in a few minutes. Sakura would've taken the stairs, but her legs were aching and straining with all the running, she hadn't done that much exercising in such a long time. Sakura emerged on his level, sure that she was leaving a trail of water droplets behind her.

Sakura began to walk down the hallway, Tenshi was quietly whimpering, as if threatening that if Sakura didn't feed him or let him go to sleep soon, he was going to break down in a full-temper tantrum. Sakura quietly sang to the baby, appearing in front of Sasuke's door. She questioned herself, was this really a good idea? Sakura took a deep breath, clamping her eyes shut. There was no turning back now. Sakura took her fist, balling it up and began to know on Sasuke's door. 


	13. SASUKE will you take what's left of me

**author's note.**

Marley left maybe an hour ago with her little sister. I think that Sydney has to do some stuff to her hair and Marley has a doctor's appointment. Right now I'm home babysitting my little sister, and I'm just not feeling too good. I'm really nervous about school, I know it's so stupid. I got my schedule yesterday with Marley, as well. We went to registration and everyone was just...different. I hate it, ugh. But anyway, tomorrow is the Aly & AJ, Corbin Bleu, and Drake Bell concert that I'm going to with my mom, my dad, and my sister. Then on Friday I have my friend Vicky's sleepover, so I'll be going there. I have a lot of muse, knock on wood xD, so I'll be updating very quickly today. If Marley gets online any time soon, then I can have her talk to me about the chapters. I'm so sad, because I feel this closing and ending soon...even if we don't want it too. XD

**disclaimer.**

We don't own "Naruto" or any lyrics from the song "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey.

**dedication.**

To my neighbor, Evan. I know people that would kill for an imiganation like his. xD

* * *

_Cause I want you_

_and I feel you_

_crawling underneath my skin _

_Like a hunger, like a burnin _

_to find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be _

_But you can have _

_what's left of me._

Sasuke wasn't a bad person. He knew he wasn't a bad person. But, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had only gone over to Sakura's cousins' apartment once to see her and Tenshi, but that had been enough. He had liked being with Tenshi, he was a cute kid, it was a little weird to know that it was their kid, but hey. Sakura was looking beautiful as ever, even if Sasuke had been acting his usual self.

He just felt weird. All Sasuke's life, it had been about him. He had had girlfriends, and that to him equaled just mastering the calendar of when to buy gifts, knowing exactly when that particular girl wanted to 'talk' the most, and just avoiding her when she was in a state of insanity. Which usually occurred when the girl had a shortage of midol.

Now it wasn't like that, Sasuke knew. He had to worry about not only him, but Tenshi, and even Sakura. He did love Sakura, he knew he loved Sakura. There was just something about her that lit up a room. He always felt the need to see that smile that illuminated the room. She could be foolish and giggly and even annoying, but at the same time, she could be serious and intellectual. If her goal was to confuse the hell out of Sasuke and cause him to question every single aspect of his former way of living, then she was doing a damned good job at it.

Sasuke had been planning on going out to run. He was not a very athletic person all the time, especially now that he had so much loss of sleep. But, running usually cleared his mind, even if at times it was such a bother. Sasuke sighed, knowing that whoever was in this storm was insane, let alone whoever was involuntarily out there.

Sasuke peered over at the clock in the kitchen. It wasn't too late, but if he wanted to go to bed now it wouldn't be too early. Although Sasuke was exhausted, something told him to stay up. He didn't know why, or what, but he was going to. Sasuke had always been one to trust his gut. Sasuke rummaged around in the kitchen, finding a bag of unpopped popcorn.

Sasuke stripped the bag of it's plastic coating and placed it into the microwave. Once it was ready, he moved it from the bag and into a metal bowl. He gathered a glass of sprite and a few blankets and pillows and propped himself up on the couch to watch the last few minutes of "The Real World." It was such an asinine show, but Ino had gotten him totally hooked on it.

Sasuke had almost fallen out of his chair when he heard the pounding at the door. He set down the glass on the table along with the popcorn, taking a deep breath. "Alright!" Sasuke barked at the door and the mysterious visitor. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Sasuke had never gotten into the habit of checking to see who the visitors were, and he wasn't going to follow that precaution now. Sasuke gripped the door handle, opening it. "Sakura?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Sakura coldly replied.

Sasuke sighed, running his fingers through his damp black hair. He had just taken a shower a few hours earlier. "I'm sorry," Sasuke said, not sure why he was apologizing. Sasuke opened the door wider and coaxed Sakura in. "Are you alright?" He asked, carefully choosing his words so not to offend her again.

Sakura shook her head, but she refused to wipe the fierce look off her face. "Look, can I get you something warm to wear?" Sasuke asked. It was time to be the one calling the shots now. He carefully unzipped Sakura's sweatshirt and took Tenshi out. It was only his sixth time holding his child, and it still ceased to amaze him how beautiful he was.

Sasuke carefully took the baby and set him down on the bed, wrapping him in a couple of blankets. Sasuke grabbed a pair of blue plaid boxers and an oversized white shirt. "This is all I have." He said quietly, extending the clothing for Sakura.

She nodded in appreciation, peeling off her damp attire right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke gawked at her body for a few moments, even though he had obviously seen it before. When she was completely bare, Sasuke quietly gathered her clothing and set them down in the laundry room. When he returned, Sakura had let her hair down. Wet, pink curls framed her delicate face, and her face with flushed with embarrassment and a little bit of happiness.

"You must be tired." Sasuke quietly said. Sakura nodded, looking away from him. Sasuke opened his eyes, watching as silent tears dripped down her cheeks. What should he do? Oh god. Sasuke had never been one to help crying girls. Or mostly Ino had been the only girl that had cried in front of him, and as soon as she would basically drown him in kisses, she was better.

Sasuke's heart suddenly took place where his mind couldn't. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried into his chest. After a few minutes, Sasuke took her chin in his hand, and wiped the tears away with his finger tips. "Better?" He asked. She nodded. He led her to the bedroom, tucking both Tenshi and Sakura into his bed. It was quite a site, and if you had told him a year ago that when he said that Sakura was in his bed meant that she was there, sleeping with their son…he would've burst out laughing.

It was so funny how their relationship had changed completely. From sort of friends to…whatever they were now. Sasuke began to gather some blankets and pillows. "Where are you going?" Sakura quietly asked.

Sasuke turned around. "I'm going to give you and Tenshi some privacy and sleep outside." Sasuke explained.

Sakura shook her head, taking the sleeping baby in her arms. "Sleep with us."

Sasuke smiled softly, setting down the extra pillows and blankets and slipping under the covers. And for that moment, with Sakura laying in his arms and Tenshi's little fingers clinging to her shirt…Sasuke finally understood what it meant to be sincerely happy. To be in love.


	14. NEJI your toxic kisses

**author's note.**

Well, I've been updating pretty quickly as you see. So let's see, what else has happened? My sister and my mom are going to go to my sister's meet the teacher soon, even though I don't know why. My sister got the same teacher for 5th grade that I did when I was in fifth grade, so we know her pretty well. Anyway, right now I'm listening to all of my music that I saved on YouTube because my iTunes is acting weird. Oh, I made a FMA AMV, a Fruits Basket AMV, an Inuyasha AMV, a NejiTen AMV and a SasuSaku AMV! Tell me if you want to see any of them ; I have SasuSaku on MySpace videos, but I still have to upload the other ones, if you'd like to see them.

**disclaimer.**

We don't own "Naruto" or any lyrics from the song "For You I Will (Confidence)" by Teddy Geiger.

**dedication.**

The last chapter was for Evan, but I could never forget his adorable sisters, Alyssa and Megan. Love you guys!

* * *

_  
_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_and cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_Forgive me if I stutter_

_From all of the clutter in my head_

_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

_Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways_

_a thousand times, no more camouflage_

_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall_.

Sometimes Neji wondered about random things in the world. Why did people fall in love? Why did people label each other? There was so many wonders to the world, that Neji didn't even know where to begin questioning things. He knew that in one year, they were going to be graduated from high school. Neji would be expected to choose a career path that would benefit him, and hopefully Tenten as well…ugh, who was he kidding. Who knew if Tenten really wanted to be in his future? What if she thought that this was just some high school fling?

Neji was sitting up in his bedroom, watching the rain pour down. They had lost power about an hour ago, which had caused panic in the Hyuuga household, thanks to Neji's sister. Neji was positive that if she kept on being this neurotic, that something bad was going to happen to that baby, god forbid. Neji had tried everything to keep himself occupied from plucking his un-amplified bass to trying to read a novel with a flashlight, before his parents came and took it away from him.

He wondered if Tenten was alright, if the power had gone out at her house. Probably not. Tenten was so rich thanks to being a model, that she probably had generators whirring right now. She could take a shower and watch TV and whatever else she wanted. Ugh, Neji had to stop thinking about her. Things were never going to be quite right, Neji knew that. And if they were, it wasn't going to work out right away for them in the immediate future.

Just as Neji's thoughts were intensifying, the lights began to flicker back to life and electricity was back. Neji heard the excited chatter of his sister down stairs. Apparently the chaos had been that the power had gone out in the middle of "Bridezillas", one of his sister's favorite 'pregnancy' shows, as he and his family put it. Even though it wasn't about being pregnant, it was still about moody women. Which was very, extremely actually, close to the description of his sister at the moment.

Neji looked out the window. It was raining still, drizzling. He sighed, knowing that he really should just stay inside. There was going to be a long day tomorrow. His parents were taking the whole family to go see a play in the city, and then they were going to all go to the travel agent to book a trip to America for his sister's 30th birthday. Neji bit down on his lip, knowing quite well that none of those events were appealing to him…but he hated letting people down.

Neji stared out the window, finally breaking his trance. Oh, screw this. You couldn't live your life looking in the rear view mirror, right? Neji would just go to Tenten, and tell her whatever was on his mind. Even if he himself could not vocalize it. Neji didn't bother to check his appearance. He rose to his feet, racing down the hallway and down the stairs. He managed to slip past his family with no interrogation.

As he emerged onto the street, his bad luck seemed to make it's appearance as the rain began to pour down again. Oh great, just lovely. Oh well, he would walk through hurricanes and tornadoes and whatever else was thrown his way, just to see Tenten. Neji walked down the all too familiar path to Tenten's house, his shoes scraping the sidewalk and providing a repetitive sound that seemed to be enough to keep him from losing his mind.

Neji stopped in front of Tenten's house, at the base of the drive way. He would just walk up, and talk to her. Oh god, what if one of her parents answered the door? Usually they weren't home, and Neji used to joke that they were more social than Tenten, even though that probably was not possible.

"Neji?"  
Neji's haze was broken by the melodic voice of Tenten. She was perched on the front porch, eyes wide. She looked like she had been out here through out the whole storm. Neji's eyes widened, but he nodded. Neji started to make his way over to Tenten, but she left the shelter of her porch and stood near Neji. "Hi." She said, smiling.

"Tenten, listen to me." Neji said a little too gruffly. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, a frown on his face as he stared off into space. He turned his gaze back to Tenten, who's eyes were wide with anxiety and sparkling with sorry. "This isn't just some high school fling, you know that, don't you?" He asked, looking at her. She obviously was not expecting that.

"Of course I know that." She briskly said, shaking her head as if she had completely lost him. Truthfully, Neji had no idea where this was going. It had started, he was going to finish it.

"Marry me." Neji said, Tenten expected to see a joking gleam in his eye, but he was completely serious.

"W-what?" A million emotions were running through Tenten to a point where it was indescribable.

"I love you, Tenten," Neji whispered, taking her hand and grasping it between his. "I want to be with you forever," Neji was trying hard not to choke on his words. "Please…please say you'll marry me."

Tenten was so scared, so nervous, but for once she wasn't worrying about her mom or anyone else or what they might think, it was just her and Neji. Tenten grinned, tears streaming down her face.

"Of course I will marry you, Neji Hyuuga."


	15. TENTEN that's what girls do

**author's note.**

Hello everyone! This is Emily here. I didn't get to update in a long time, and I'm sorry. I think that this is my first time writing Tenten, so I hope I do a good job! Thank you to all of our new reviewers, and all of you new readers...welcome! I went shopping with Marley and her little sister today, and that was a lot of fun. Right now I'm a little nervous because school's tomorrow, and I put in this pony tail that makes me look like Darlene's boyfriend from "Roseanne." So, I'm pretty random today...and I have to take a shower. xD I'll try to update once or twice again tonight, but I can't gurantee anything else. And omg, three cheers for Tenten's kick-a side! XD

**disclaimer.**

I do not own "Naruto" or any lyrics by Death Cab for Cutie.

**dedication.**

To Jessica.

* * *

_And I do believe it's true_

_That there are roads left in both of our shoes_

_But if the silence takes you_

_Then I hope it takes me too_

_So brown eyes I hold you near_

_Cause you're the only song I want to hear_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

Tenten had felt as though she was floating for the past week. There had been so many different preparations inside her head that she had been doing about the wedding, even though she hadn't even told her parents about it yet. Tenten was on an incredible high that she and Neji were finally destined to be married…she would figure out how to break the news to her parents at a later time.

Tenten was now getting ready for Hinata's bachelor party. She and Sakura had been planning it ever since they had first announced their engagement, and even today they were still perfecting it. Even though you could never really tell Hinata's different emotions from one to the other, somehow Tenten and Sakura could tell when Hinata was pleased.

Tenten did a twirl in the full mirror in her bedroom. She had taken down her tight buns and let her thick brown hair hang low, it had grown immensely since her last trimming, so it hung around her elbows now. She had dressed up in a loose black halter dress and glittery black pointed-toe stilettos. Her eyes were lined in black kohl, her luscious lips glazed over with rosy colored lip gloss.

The car horn that drifted in from her cracked-open window signaled that the bus was here with Sakura. Tenten grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder and bouncing down the stair case. She shut the door firmly, thankful that her parents were away on a vacation to Paris for the next few weeks. At least she didn't have to explain why a huge party bus was awaiting Tenten outside.

"Hey!" Sakura, looking vibrant as ever, was balancing on the first step of the bus. "Isn't it amazing? Hinata will love it. Don't you think?" Sakura said, her eyes full of life and excitement…just like they were before she became pregnant. Sakura was wearing a pair of sequin-encrusted jeans and a black tank top with a glittering neck lace that hung on her chest.

"Yes," Tenten said, so happy that her friend seemed more back to normal now. "I'm sure she'll love it." Tenten replied, hoisting herself up onto the bus and taking a seat. Tenten quietly sipped a mamosa, a concoction that Sakura raved about which consisted of champagne and orange juice. It tasted completely vile to Tenten, but she quietly drank it as Sakura told her all about Tenshi.

Tenten eagerly bit down on her lip as they stopped in front of Hinata's door step. Hinata knew that they were taking her out today, but they had no idea that the party was going to be this elaborate. Sakura and Tenten burst out in giggles as they bounced off the bus, coming face-to-face with the awestruck bride to be.

"Well don't stand there like a vegetable," Tenten chimed, linking arms with Hinata and Sakura did the same on Hinata's other arm, and they managed to squeeze through the bus' entrance. "Let's get this party started!"

Tenten eyed Sakura, making sure that they were both aware of the plan. Hinata didn't really even need a bachelorette party, she had never even showed any interest in acting like a bachelorette. They were only in high school, but Hinata still acted as naïve as maybe a middle schooler or something like that. Still, Tenten and Sakura thought that Hinata should get just a little taste of what she'd never be able to experience.

They had managed to get Hinata to drink three mamosas, and she had been so talkative that Tenten thought that they should get Hinata drunk more often. They were dancing on top of the couches when the bus lurched into a stop, and they knew they were at the first stop. The strip club.

Hinata hiccuped softly as Sakura and Tenten, still somewhat sober, but a little hazed, dragged Hinata out of the bus. She was beyond the point of questioning, and had lost herself to alcohol and fun times with her friends, as Tenten and Sakura were sure to do in a few hours or less.  
"Hi," Sakura said, bouncing up to the 'hostess' of some sorts. "We're the Huyuuga party." She chipperly said.

"Oh yes, this way." She said in an over-sultry tone, leading the group to a private room. "Your entertainer will be one the way."

Tenten had never been to a strip club, and she wasn't sure that Sakura had, and Hinata definitely hadn't, so this would surely be a different experience for all of them. Tenten laughed, and they talked eagerly before the door swung open. Tenten's eyes jumped to the figure, expecting to see a muscled, half-naked, chisled man but instead saw…Ino?

Tenten spit out the mouthful of green apple martini she had, her eyes widening. "You're working at a strip club?" Tenten asked, her eyes widening. She wasn't sure why Ino was even here, they were girls, why would they want female strippers?

Ino's eyes were blood shot, and her tousled up appearance and slumping figure showed one thing…she was drunk. "What the fuck are you doing here, Ino?" Sakura asked in a firm tone of voice, even though Tenten knew that Sakura was a bit buzzed.

"You." Hiccup. "Whore." Hiccup. "Stole." Hiccup. "My fucking boyfriend." Hiccup. "And now." Hiccup. "You're going to pay." Ino drunkenly stated, her eyes fiercly burning into Sakura's flesh.

Tenten watched in amazement, and Hinata was so drunk that she was almost passed out, and Tenten could hear her singing under her breath showtunes. Whatever, that was weird, but not as weird as what was going on with Ino.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura said, throwing the feircness right back at her.

The words had barely left Sakura's lips than Ino was charging into her. Her fist balled up, and then a fist by Ino was thrown into Sakura's face. Sakura's eyes were wide in pain and anxiety. She was ready to grab a handful of Sakura's hair when Tenten raced in.

She took Ino by the back of the shirt and threw her into the wall, her blonde head hitting it in a thump. "You. You never mess with me or my friends again, or I'll make sure that you regret the day you ever met me or Sakura or Hinata. And you leave our boys alone." She said, taking the nearest glass and throwing it to the wall for effect.

Sakura looked to her Tenten, her eyes filled with tears of gratuity. Ino was still shocked, but when Tenten looked back at Hinata and saw her dozing figure, she sighed with relief. "Come on Sakura," She said, hoisting one half of Hinata in her arms. "Let's go." 


	16. NARUTO take what's left of me

**author's note.**

Hey, guys. Emily here. Today was my first day of school, well not really. It was a half day, so I got to meet my teachers and half basically like, a mini-class. I like school, but I'm not really looking forward to going back anytime soon, I guess. So let's see, Marley hadn't read the Tenten chapter yet...so I gave it to her in homeroom, but I still don't think she's read it yet. This was a pretty emotional day for me, so sorry if that reflects in the chapter. I'm starting to update once a day, and there's really only going to be a few more chapters. Marley is super busy with sports and stuff and all of that, so I'm pretty sure that I might be the one finishing up the story. Hope that everyone's having a wonderful day, and if you can possibly cheer me up...then please do so by reviewing. xD

**disclaimer.**

I do not own "Naruto" or any lyrics by Nick Lachey.

**dedication.**

To Lizzie.

* * *

_And I want you _

_and I feel you_

_crawling underneath my skin _

_Like a hunger, like a burnin _

_to find the place I've never been _

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be _

_But you can have_

_what's left of me._

Naruto's heart had never pounded this fast. He had never felt this mixture of emotions together, it was as if anxiety, happiness, sadness, and every other emotion in the entire world was filling his mind. Even though Naruto himself had never been very close to one religion, but they were to be married in a church because it was the cliché place for a wedding, and even if Hinata wasn't very religious either…Naruto wanted it to be close to perfection.

The night before Naruto's family and friends and Hinata's family and friends, including the wedding party of Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji had had rehearsal, and then went out for dinner. Naruto's brothers and sisters had approached him and told him that they were sorry that all those years they had shunned him, and they were genuinely proud of him.

Naruto had been sick with anxiety for about a whole week now, and he was so afraid that he would slip up, or say something wrong. He was standing in one of the wedding party dressing rooms, the one designed for the groom. One of his sisters had made him brownies, his favorite, to help ease the nervousness, but Naruto had eaten so many of the delicate rich deserts, his stomach was even more uneasy than it should have been.

Naruto was anxiously fixing his already ready hair, fiercely biting down on his lip. It was only a few more minutes and then someone would come in and usher him out, and then in less than two hours the ceremony would be done, and he would be officially married to Hinata. Naruto felt beads of sweat collecting on his forehead, and to avoid smelling and looking like he had been running laps before the wedding he began pacing back and forth.

About four paces later, Sasuke peered his head into the dressing room. "Hey Naruto," He whispered. "You have to go now."

Naruto swallowed, feeling as if his throat had just incredibly tightened. He nodded, and followed Sasuke. The guests were still filing in, but Naruto took his spot near the priest on the altar. Sasuke looked to his friend, squeezing his arm. "Good luck." He whispered, and Naruto nodded his thanks.

Sasuke then left his friend and walked back to the rest of the wedding party. Naruto watched as familiar faces filed in to the church, and realized how surreal this was. He awkwardly shifted, feeling as though he had been placed into a microscope. Either people were chatting or watching him.

Finally, the organ began to play and Naruto inhaled sharply. This was it. First was the flower girl, Hinata's little cousin, who surprisingly looked like a smaller version of Hinata and Neji. Apparently all of Huyugas looked the same. The ring bearer was really Naruto's sister holding Tenshi and the pillow, but Naruto and Hinata felt it necessary to have the baby in their wedding.

Then came Sakura and Sasuke, arm in arm, followed by a beaming Neji and Tenten. When everyone rose to their feet, Naruto felt his heart beating so close to the flesh that he could have sworn that it was going to jump out. Time seemed to stand still as Hinata quietly appeared at the entrance. The flowing fabric of her gorgeous dress cascaded down to the floor, just adding to her natural radiance.

Her blush was subtle, but he was pleased to see that she was nervous, and probably even more nervous than he was. Naruto only had to walk up onto the altar when no one was really, really watching. Naruto watched as Hinata made her way up the altar so that she was standing next to him, it was way too surreal for Naruto's liking, but there was no bone in his body that wanted to turn back now.

The wedding went by fast, too fast for Naruto's liking, as well. Now, it was time for the rings. Sasuke placed the delicate diamond ring onto Naruto's palm, and he slid it onto Hinata's hand. "I do."

Hinata did the same with his ring, sliding it onto his finger. "I do."

"And now, I present to you for the first time…Mr. And Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki!" The preist said. "You may now kiss the bride."

And for the first time in his life, Naruto took Hinata in his arms and kissed her right then and there. And as applause struck, he knew that for once in his life, he had made the right decision. To spend the rest of his life with Hinata.


	17. HINATA under the stars

**author's note.**

Hey guys,

Another review, I know! I have another story going on, so I'm trying to alternate between chapters. Usually Marley would do this chapter, but I just couldn't resist doing it. I'm sort of sick right now, I'm running a fever and my back aches and my head is pounding, but I'll be alright. There's a big, new dance studio that opened up and they had food and tours and radio disney was there, even though we only saw their truck and their booth set up. Apparently this dance studio's students gets to dance back up for when the artists like The Cheetah Girls and Raven Symone and all those people come to town. My sort of cousin danced there, Nole, and we saw his picture on the wall. Anyway, I'm just babbling 'cause I'm bored. I hope you guys like the chapter!

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto" or any Starting Line lyrics.

**dedication.**

To Allison & her mom.

* * *

_Just a keep a hold on me don't let go_

_ If you float away, if you float away_

_ Waiting too long for a ship to come_

_ Don't you float away, don't you float away_

_ Let's go to bed_

_ Let's stop debating_

_ Look at the time_

_ We're always waiting_

_ But we're in love_

_ And that should be just fine_

Hinata was in so much of a trance, she could barely think. After the ceremony had ended, Hinata and her bridesmaids and Naruto and the rest of the wedding party had posed for pictures outside of the church. Hinata was smiling so much, that her lips literally were almost cracking. But she didn't care, she wasn't going to complain about anything…there was nothing to complain about.

Naruto had remembered everything. He had remembered that Hinata had always wanted red flowers at her wedding, and remembered that she was a pretty clumsy girl, so they had skipped the runner and instead just had tile floors to walk down. Every little detail was accounted for, it was so…so…not Naruto. It was a refreshing change, but Hinata knew that she had married the messy, unorganized, ditzy Naruto. And you know what? She was perfectly fine with it.

As the last picture was taken, Sakura and Tenten helped button up Hinata's dress so that she could be able to dance in it. They all piled into the limo, settling into their spots. Naruto began to pour champagne, and they were all laughing and eagerly talking, Hinata was part of the conversation, but mostly her eyes were resting on the amazing ring that rested on her finger.

Naruto leaned over and lovingly squeezed Hinata's leg, and she looked up, beaming. She leaned over, gently kissing her new husband on his neck. "So, ladies. How was the bachelorette party last night?" Their passion was interrupted by Neji, who was already just a little tipsy on champagne already.

Hinata blushed, looking down at her feet. "Err, it was…interesting." Tenten said, smiling at her friends, her eyes sparkling. Hinata giggled under her breath.

"Fine, be that way." Sasuke said playfully, nudging Sakura on the arm. Hinata looked around at her friends, a smile on her face. She was going to have an amazing time tonight, but she was hoping that she would at least be conscious through the whole night. She knew that Sakura and Tenten would never stop teasing her about that night, but it was alright. As long as they were around her forever, then they could tease her about anything.

The limo lurched to a stop in front of the hotel where the reception was being held in the ball room. Naruto got out first, assisting all of the ladies, then the groomsmen followed. Hinata bit down on her lip, a little nervous. Everyone knew that Hinata usually didn't like having people's eyes on her…but, it was going to be alright. This was a one time thing, and she was going to be a new person, a more…confident person.

When they stopped outside of the ballroom, the DJ announced the wedding party. Sakura and Sasuke danced to a Frank Sinatra selection, while Tenten and Neji chose to speed things up a bit with a Kylie Minogue song. Finally, it was Hinata and Naruto's turn. Naruto whisked Hinata into the ball room, she was in a blur of excitement and passion, and her white dress swished as she entered, her smile glittering with happiness.

They began to dance to a song that Hinata was unfamiliar with, but it had a nice tune. Hinata leaned her head against Naruto's chest, swaying to the music, her eyes closed. She had never felt this safe before. Hinata had been so hurt in the past, she had never quite fit in at home. She had a family now. Her friends. Naruto. This was a new life, and she was going to make the best of it.

Hinata looked up into her husbands' eyes, her heart pounding still. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto cradled her in his arms, his lips grazing over her ear. "I love you too, Hinata." And that very moment, Hinata knew that she had truly felt happiness. Really happiness.


	18. SAKURA i'll follow you into the dark END

**author's note.**

Hello guys

Today has been so emotional, and so many things have been going on in my life, that it's just...retarded. This is the last chapter of the story, and I'm not sure if we'll be doing a third story or not...but I hope you guys like this chapter, and the story over all. xD This is so emotional, but I hope you guys like it. By the way, take a listen at the song. It's amazing! Thank you to everyone who has supported. WAHHH I'M GONNA CRY. You guys are all amazing, you got me to be happy when I woke up to get reviews. I love you all, and I am literally crying right now.

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto" or "I'll Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie lyrics.

**dedication.**

To everyone who cares, and to everyone who is going through a rough time. Just hope.

* * *

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

When you thought of a honeymoon, you thought of a husband and a wife, usually newlyweds, taking their first vacation together as a married couple. But as Sakura looked at her friends, all taking different positions, but generically curled up, letting the sun's rays lure them to sleep. Hinata and Naruto had left for the honeymoon their next day, or so they had thought.

But really, they had surprised Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji…and of course Tenshi as well, to come with them on their honeymoon. Sakura had been so thrilled, she had never been to California before…but she knew that it was going to be amazing. And she wouldn't have wanted to share her first trip to the states with anyone but her friends.

They had been on their 'joint honeymoon' as the code name for the trip had become for about four days now. The first day, they had gotten off the plane and literally collapsed in one room. They had gotten a suite with a few joint bedrooms, but they knew in the end who would retreat to who's bed. The second day, Naruto and Hinata had rented a boat, Neji and Sasuke went to take a surfing lesson, and Tenten and Sakura shopped.

The third day, they had went to Disneyland, which had definitely been fun for Sakura. She got excited so easily, imagine what fun it was for her be toting little Tenshi around on all the rides. He barely even knew anything yet, but Sakura still got delighted whenever they had hunted down a character to present to Tenshi. And now today, they had basically been at the beach all day. They had gone through four bottles of sun tan lotion, because you could never be too careful, of course.

Sakura yawned, her skin burned whenever she moved, an aching feeling settling into it. She turned onto her side, quietly stroking her son's cheek, placing a kiss on it before taking a long sip of her lemonade. She felt an arm drape over her bare stomach, no perverts she's wearing a bathing suit. She smiled, turning over to see Sasuke.

"Can I have a sip?" He murmured. Sakura giggled, handing the glass out, and as he reached for it, leaned down and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. They held the kiss for a few moments before Tenshi cooed, aghast that his parents were sharing love with out him being involved. Sakura knew that they weren't a couple yet, but there was no need to rush anything.

After an hour or so of acting like vegetables, they all got up and headed back towards the resort. "Alright, ladies. Remember…two hours, then we have to be out at the dock, alright?" Naruto said as Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Tenshi in the arms of Sakura…headed in the direction of their rooms.

"Mhm." They said, but then went back to talking about all that they were going to do. When they got back to the room, they instantly set to work on what they were going to wear. They took turns jumping into the shower, cold ones, thank you very much. When they were sand and ocean water free, they each began to dress.

Tonight was the fire works, which was a big thing at the resort. They only did this extravagant show once every five years, and they had just been incredibly lucky to have been able to see the show. You'd think it was a comet or something, for all the people that had accumulated in the resort since they got there.

When they were dressed in their formal wear, the ladies gathered their belongings and walked out into the hallway, finding the guys in the lobby. "You look lovely." Sasuke said, leaning over and pecking Sakura on the cheek. Sakura smiled, switching Tenshi from one arm to the other. The baby looked up, finger in mouth, looking at his parents in awe.

They all chattered as they made their way out towards the shore where the activities would start. People were hustling around, trying to get to a good spot. Sakura felt Sasuke's soft fingers slip into hers, their smooth flesh pressing against each other's. Sakura grinned, the group finally taking a spot on the dock.

It was only a few minutes until the first fire work started to go off, a flash of color and sound and life whipped the exhaustion right out of Sakura. She shivered with delight, giggling as more and more went off. Tenshi began to yawn, so Sakura took a near by towel and wrapped him in it. The fireworks were amazing, and had caught every single ounce of Sakura's attention now.

The finale began to go, and Sakura felt her heart sink. High school had been like a fire works show. There had been some dull points, some excitements. Amazing things, and horrible things. But when it ended, then what happened? Sakura closed her eyes, looking down at the dock below her. Sometimes Sakura wished she could save time, that she could tape record her memories and play them back whenever she wanted.

Sakura stood up, her friends' eyes all directing towards her. And there, in front of all of those people, Sakura jumped into the water. She giggled, and soon after that, all of her friends were in the water, splashing. Sakura giggled, bouncing under water, and then back up. She looked around at her friends, their faces beautifully illuminated in the moon light.

This really wasn't the end. This was just the beginning. The beginning of a wonderful story that had as many twists and turns and highs and lows of high school. There was nothing to be completely sure of, but Sakura knew one thing. They would survive it all. And they would do it together.


End file.
